destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Split
Split '''was a split personality of TwinBuilder that developed during Destroy the Godmodder 2, the other being Build. He later became his own person. Although Build was more present in TwinBuilder's original personality, Split was present as well in the form of angry outbursts, feelings of inadequacy, and desire for control. Split is the malicious split, and enjoys violence, brutality, and war. He also dreams of significance, which drives him to make a difference in GodCraft. During the Build, Split constantly taunted and argued with Build, all the while building up his own plans for significance and the destruction and death of everyone and everything in GodCraft. He also realized his role as the Prince of Time. Ultimately, Split drove Build into the Shatter, and died at the hands of the players and Build. Split was sent into Limbo shortly afterwards, and heavily interacted with the Antichamber, coming close to grabbing the FEZ. However, he was rescued by the players during Trial 4, and helped in the subsequent Trials, all the way until the end of the game. Split's chumhandle is '''tyrannicalGradient TG (ff0000). Appearance Split shares TwinBuilder's normal appearance with a few notable exceptions. His hair appears to be a duller and more yellow color than Build's, and he has green glasses and a red coat. His coat's sleeves are rolled up, revealing the black sleeves of his long-sleeve shirt. Instead of a stylized "TB", Split's shirt has the image of the Time aspect. Split shares Build's white skin, jeans, and shoes. History DTG2 Split surfaced after TwinBuilder entered the Battlefield, brought about by a series of strenuous events which tested TwinBuilder as an entity, including a genderbending post that turned out to be the 5,000th post. TwinBuilder got upset that it wasn't an actual attack, which led to one of the events that caused Split to surface. During the Build, Split strove for significance, taking control of Build's attacks and unleashing brutal combos on entities while Build was trying to stay out of trouble. He also hacked into GodCraft to become the Prince of Time, and alchemized items that would let him use these temporal powers in attacks. Split struck an alliance with Alex, gaining a massive throne called Regnum Dei, and eventually his own castle - the Castle of Split. Eventually, tensions between him and Build rose to unmanageable degrees, culminating in a Shatter. Although Split was more powerful, Build had the backing of his friends, and defeated him. However, Build was also slain by Doc Scratch, and the two of them were sent to Limbo, continuing their battle until Build was revived by strudelkitty2247, leaving Split stuck in Limbo. At some point, he hijacked Flare Flames' Antichamber text adventure, intending to claim the Ultimate Reward for himself. However, he failed, and was left in Limbo for even longer. He also, at some point, rewrote Twin's Gamefaqs Guide, and updated it heavily, for unknown purposes. Eventually, Split was found by the players after they were sent to Limbo, and persuaded them into freeing him from Limbo. In return, he would aid them in the fight against Scratch. True to his word, Split used Broken Anachronism, his signature weapon, to fight against Doc Scratch, who had become the new Psi-Godmodder using the Ancestral Artifacts. Wielding the Alternate Disc of Mojang after the events of Love the Godmodder 2, Split was a driving force in defeating Psi-Scratch. Split continued to help during Trial 5, as he ascended the Tower alongside Team Excelsior. His sword helped fight off the legions of enemies plaguing the players, and when Notch appeared at the top of the Tower, Split gave him the Alternate Disc of Mojang in order to destroy the Operation, albeit reluctantly. During Trial 6, Split was forced to ally with Build to stop the Eclipse and the Incarnate. During Trial 7, Split fought against the Artemissile and the X Bosses within Godmodder Soul's mind. During the End of Act 4, Split was the only being besides the Godmodder who was not affected by the black hole consuming Minecraft. This is presumably due to his time-based powers, though even he doesn't know for sure. After the destruction of Minecraft in Act 5, Split left the players and Build behind to forge his own path. He did not reappear during the flash mob. Post-DTG2 During Act 2, Split (in TwinBuilder's body) used his time-based artifacts to travel 413 years into the future, when GodCraft was long-forgotten and the Steel Cylinder that had been deployed at the site of Zero Hour during Scratch's Manor had turned into a city. Split traveled to the city, using genetic codes and the Creepy Dummy to create the TwinBuilder Effigy responsible for the creation of The Operator.Category:Character Category:Split Category:DTG2 Category:Neutral Category:Entity Category:Twinbuilder Category:First Guardian